


Alive

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never interfered in the lives of people or planets.  Unless there was children crying.  And sadly, Amelia Pond was no longer a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. It kind of just happened. Enjoy!

He never interfered in the lives of people or planets. Unless there was children crying. 

And sadly, Amelia Pond was no longer a child. 

She was a grown woman. A wife. A mother. Adjusting to life on Earth where rooms weren’t bigger on the inside and bowties weren’t necessarily cool. She was waiting in anticipation for something that would never happen. She was living every day with the slim hop that he would appear in her life again. The situation seemed all too familiar to him. 

Amelia Pond never gave up on him. Even when she grew up, she always had hope that he would come for her. She always knew that her Raggedy Doctor would return to save her. 

This time he couldn’t. 

Sitting alone in the café, walking alone in the local park, taking out the garbage; she looked so sad. A different type of sad from when Rory was erased from history. Then, she couldn’t remember why she was so sad. This time the memories were too vivid. They encompassed every fiber of her being. Knowing hurt more than not knowing. Ignorance could be bliss. 

He wanted so badly to run up to her and tell her that everything was okay, that he was okay. He wanted to hold mad, impossible Amy Pond in his arms again and whisk her off to see the universe.

But she was no longer his for the taking. Technically she never was, but he never asked and she never told. It was quite the fairytale. 

He watched her drink her daily tea in the café almost daily; or daily for her at least. It was as if she was waiting for him to drop back into her life again but he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t. It was too dangerous for both her and Rory. He made the decision to leave her on her doorstep and he knows it was the right thing to do. 

It doesn’t mean that it wasn’t painful. It doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt or that it was easy. In fact, it was one of the hardest decisions that he had ever made. 

She had Rory, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t lonely.

He was alone too.

They were both alone. They were both so similar and so different and he couldn’t help but think that’s why they were so good together. 

Amelia Pond, the girl with the name from a fairytale got her prince. The Roman in shining armor that loved her and would be there for her no matter what. But it was evident that she didn’t need a Roman; she needed a Doctor. 

Ironically, the Roman would keep her alive and the Doctor would be responsible for her death. She was still alive which was his goal. Alive didn’t necessarily mean ‘happy’ because alive was such a big, complicated word. A sad word. He finally understood that now. 

Alive didn’t necessarily mean happy, and fairytales didn’t necessarily get happy endings.


End file.
